


15 days

by idktomanyships



Category: South Park
Genre: Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Bad Puns, Baking, Clyde is a creek shipper, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idktomanyships/pseuds/idktomanyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things can be done in 15 days. Getting someone to like you in that amount of time? Is it possible?<br/>(Both are 16 in this!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"He's right there!" Tweek pointed.

"Don't point, Tweek! That's rude.." Butters laughed.

"Sorry.."

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"No way! He's busy.."

"He's just waiting in line to get lunch. Doesn't look busy to me.."

Yep. Tweek has liked Craig for a long time now, and of course he was scared to talk to him. They aren't very close unless they say hi or bye to one another.

"Say hi to him or I'll push you and force you to!"

"No!"

"Okay, it's pushing time!" Butters grabbed Tweek by his shirt and pushed him all the way to where Craig was waiting.

"Butters! Let me go!" Tweek was struggling to get out of this.

"Make your move!" Butters smiled and pushed Tweek near Craig.

Tweek was just staring at the back of Craig's head. Talk about awkward..

Tweek hesitantly tapped Craig's shoulder. "What the fuck?" Craig asked while turning around. Tweek waved at him nervously.

"Oh. Hey Tweek." Craig said.

"Hi.."

"Do you need something?"

"No."

Tweek was just looking at the ground picking his fingernails. He didn't know what else to say.

"Why the hell do you seem so nervous?" Craig asked, frustrated.

"N-NOTHING! Um... SEE YOU LATER!" Tweek said and walked away back to Butters.

"So, how was it?" Butters asked.

"Made a total fool of myself."

"Oh come on Tweek! I wouldn't go that far."

"I just walked away from him.."

"Tweek, you should stop being nervous and ask him out already! You never know if someone else might ask him out." Butters said.

"I hate when your right.." Tweek sat down.

He was right, though. What if someone better just swooped in and asked out Craig? Tweek could not handle that!

Tweek and Butters were sitting at the lunch table, then Kenny walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Kenny smiled.

"Hi kenny!" Butters said.

"Hey." Tweek said.

"Can I borrow Tweek for a minute?" Kenny asked.

"Okay.." Tweek and Kenny walked out to the hallway. "So, are you gonna make your move on Craig or not?" Kenny asked.

"W-WHAT?"

"Oh come on Tweek! It's obvious you like him!"

"I-I.."

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you."

"What is it?

"If you don't get Craig to like you and ask you out in 15 days, I'm gonna ask him out myself. And I know you don't want that." Kenny smiled.

"Fifteen... Days?"

"Yep. Well that's all. See you later Tweekers!" Kenny ruffled Tweek's hair and went back to the lunchroom.

"Wait!"

Oh.

FIFTEEN DAYS?? HOW AM I GOING TO GET SOMEONE TO LIKE ME IN THAT SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME IF I CAN BARLEY SPEAK TO THEM??

Tweek stopped freaking out in his head, and went back to the table.

"What's wrong?" Butters asked.

"Fifteen days..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow.."


	2. Day 1

"What do you mean fifteen days?" Butters asked.

Tweek and Butters were walking to school.

"Kenny says if Craig doesn't ask me out in f-fifteen days, he's going to ask him o-out!"

"Oh.. Well, you can do that right?"

"No! How can I get him to like me in that short amount of time??"

"Instead of being nervous, you should talk to him more! That would definitely work."

"I'm scared to talk to h-him.."

"Well you better talk to him, Tweek. You wouldn't wanna see Craig dating someone else would you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good! Why don't you just walk home with him after-school?"

"I guess.."

Tweek and Butters walked into the school, and I had to find Craig. Then, Kenny walked up to me and Butters.

"Hey, Tweek!" Kenny smiled.

"Hi Kenny."

"I'm guessing your looking for Craig? He's at the water fountain." Kenny winked and left.

"Ooh! Go get him big shot!" Butters said then walked to first period.

Tweek walked to the water fountain where Craig was. Okay, no pressure! Just offer to walk to class with him.. Tweek thought.

Craig saw Tweek walking to him and chuckled. After what happened yesterday, this could be hilarious.

"Hi Craig.." Tweek said nervously.

"Hey Tweek. Are you just going to run away from me again?" Craig teased.

"What? No! I-I.."

"Relax. I'm just messing with you."

Tweek repeated the actions he did yesterday, and just stared at the ground.

"So, what do you want?" Craig asked.

Oh no.. He's getting frustrated! Just ask Tweek! Do it! This is way to much pressure..

"U-Um.. Uh.. Do you.." Tweek kept stuttering.

"What's wrong with you? I'll just catch you later." Craig started to walk away from Tweek.

"WAIT!" Tweek yelled. "Do you want to walk to class together?" Tweek asked in a low voice.

Craig walked up back to Tweek. "What did you say?"

"Do you want to walk to class together?"

"Sure. Why not?"

YESS!! Tweek had a smile on his face and a celebration in his mind.

"Why are you smiling?" Craig asked, frustrated.

"Nothing.."

The two walked into Mr. Garrison's classroom.

"Craig, Tweek, your nearly late! Were you two screwing in a corner?" Mr. Garrison asked.

Tweek blushed. "No!"

"Hell no!" Craig yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Sit down boys."

Tweek sat next to Craig. "Alright everyone, I'm going to give you math class work do it now." Mr. Garrison passed out the worksheets, and sat at his desk.

This was a good time for me to help Craig with the work! Tweek thought. He lightly tapped Craig on the shoulder.

"What?" Craig asked sternly.

"Oh. Do you need help with the classwork?"

"No. I'm not an idiot, Tweek."

"Okay..." Tweek sadly turned around and focused on his work.

A few minutes later,

Craig just kept staring at the problems on his worksheet and still hasn't done a single problem. He then started to look at Tweek's work for the answers.

Tweek caught Craig staring at him, and immediately looked back at his paper with a blush on his cheeks.

Oh well, fuck it. Craig thought.

"Hey Tweek, I lied. Can you still help me on these shitty problems?"

"Okay.." Tweek smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think Tweek is doing guys? :D


	3. Day 2

Tweek had a smile on his face, feeling confident about to walk into the school. Yesterday was great! What could go wrong today?

"Well somebody is in a good mood today!" Kenny happily walked up to Tweek.

"Hey Kenny! And yea.."

"What's with the good mood?"

"Nothing!"

"It's Craig isn't it?"

"Shh!!" Tweek put his hand over Kenny's mouth.

Craig walked by the two and waved. "Hey, Tweek. Hey, Kenny."

Tweek removed his hand, and started to catch up with Craig.

"REMEMBER, TWEEK! 14 DAYS LEFT!" Kenny yelled.

"Craig! Wait up!" Tweek ran up behind Craig.

"What do you want?" Craig asked annoyed, getting his notebooks out his locker.

"Just wanted to say hi.."

"Oh sorry. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How come all the sudden you decide to talk to me so often? Before you seemed to nervous to say hi."

Oh shit! How do I even answer that? Think of an excuse Tweek! Don't come on to strong, just be chill.

"I wanted to be closer to you?"

REAL SMOOTH, TWEEK.

Craig tilted his head and looked at Tweek in the weirdest way. "Uh, okay?"

The bell rang, and it was time for first period math. Of course Craig hated this class. Tweek and Craig walked to Mr. Garrisons class and took their seats.

"Okay, class. Please put the homework from yesterday on my desk." Mr. Garrison said.

Tweek took his folder out his bookbag, and put his worksheet on his desk. He glanced at Craig seeing if he has the homework.

"Craig?"

"Yes?"

"Did you do the homework?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I thought I told you to do it."

"Well, sorry I didn't do it dad."

Tweek blushed at that. Heh,'dad.'

"Why are you blushing?"

"NO REASON!" Tweek replied nervously. Tweek got up and handed his math worksheet in to Mr. Garrison.

Craig stared at Tweek giving the paper in. Tweek can really be a weirdo at times, Craig thought to himself.

"Don't act like you don't love the attention he's giving you.." Clyde whispered.

Craig turned around and flipped Clyde off. "Shut up Clyde!"

"Whoops!" Clyde laughed.

This was going to be a long day.

\----------  
"Really, Tucker? That's the second time this week you have been here!"

Craig was once again in PC principal's office, For the same reason. Sticking up for Tweek.

"I told you I would be back!" Craig joked.

"What did you do this time Tucker?" PC Principle asked.

"Ms.Chokesondik was being rude to Tweek again!"

"I see. I know you and Tweek may have a relationship, but you can't let it get in the way of your schoolwork bro."

"THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP! Tweek is just too sweet to be talked to like that!" Craig put his hands over his mouth after he said that.

What the did I just say? What the fuck is Tweek doing to my mind?

"Oh, I see. I'll let you off with a pass today Tucker. You are dismissed."

Craig quietly left PC principals office and shut the door behind him.

Why do I even keep defending him against that bitch anyway? I just get rage anytime someone talks to Tweek like that. I don't know what the fuck is going on.. Craig thought to himself.

"You get sent here all the time now." Clyde laughed, walking to Craig.

"Yep." Craig replied.

"So why did you stick up for Tweek so much anyway?"

"I don't know.. Can we just go to lunch now? I'm starving.."

\----

"Your crush sticked up for you! Your crush sticked up for you! Your crush sticked up for you! Your crush-"

"Will you please stop singing that Butters??" Tweek asked, annoyed.

Butters and Tweek were sitting at the lunch table.

"Sorry! It's just really cute!" Butters giggled.

"So do you think I'm doing well?"

"Yes! Almost two days and he sticks up for you when Ms.Chokesondik yelled at you!"

"He caught me blush a few times though.."

Tweek looked up and saw Craig and Clyde walk in the lunchroom.

"He here.."

"Oh goody! Ask him to sit here!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

You can't argue with that, Tweek thought to himself.

"Fine." Tweek got up from the table, and walked in Craig's direction.

YES YES YES! I can do this! I can do this!

Tweek walked up to Craig and Clyde.

"Hi Tweek!" Clyde waved.

"Do you need something?" Craig asked.

Tweek wanted to ask Craig to sit with him, but he couldn't even get the words out for some reason.

"Uh... I-I..."

NO NO NO! I can't do this! Tweek thought to himself.

"What's wrong with you Tweek?" Craig asked.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Tweek quickly walked back to the table to Butters.

"Why are you back here?" Butters asked.

"I can't do it! I'm scared.." Tweek slammed his head on the table repeatedly.

"Then you don't have to Tweek. I won't pressure you."

Tweek sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Kenny then walked by Tweek and Butters table. "13 days left!" Kenny coughed.

Tweek picked his head up quickly. "He's right! I'm never going to do this in 15 days!"

"Don't doubt yourself buddy! I believe in you!" Butters smiled.

"15 days to do what?" A familiar voice said.

Tweek turned around and saw who the voice was, and of course it was Craig. "NOTHING!!" Tweek yelled.

"I'm gonna go now, you two have fun!" Butters picked up his bag and winked at Tweek.

BUTTERS!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! ILL LOOK STUPID AGAIN!

Craig took a seat across from Tweek putting his stuff down.

"So why are you here? Not to be rude or anything, just asking.."

"Because Clyde left and I don't want to go home."

"Oh. Is that a good or bad thing? Did he just sit here because he feels sorry for me? "Well while we are here, do you need help on homework?"

Craig sighed. "Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do." Craig took the math homework out of his folder.

YES YES YES! Maybe I can do this! Tweek thought to himself with a smile on his face.

"You sure do smile a lot, Tweek." Craig said.

"Of course! There's a lot I have to smile about.." Tweek blushed.

"Like what?"

Shit! Do I tell him? I shouldn't! He already does think I'm a little weird..

"Uh, people at school.." Tweek said. Great answer!

"That's true I guess. So can you sit next to me?"

"Why?"

"The homework you suggested helping me with." Craig rolled his eyes.

"OH! Right.." Tweek got up and sat next to Craig, and looked at the first algebra problem. It was, 5(-3x-2)-(X-3)=-4(4x+5)+15. Like terms.

"Craig, this is going to get complicated. Please pay attention this time.."

"Just don't explain it boring and I will!" Craig smiled.

"First multiply the factors." Tweek multiplied the factors, and now the problem was -15x-10-x+3=-16x-20+13.

Craig looked confused as fuck, but still tried to understand how the hell to solve this crap.

"You try the rest of it Craig!" Tweek smiled handing Craig the pencil.

"What? Hell no!"

"Why?"

"Because this is hard!"

"You never know until try. Come on I'm right here to help!"

Craig looked at the pencil and back at Tweek. "Okay, fine."

"Now group the like terms Craig." Craig grouped the like terms, and was left with -16x-7=-16x-7.

"Is that correct?" Craig asked. Tweek looked at the problem and smiled. "Yes! I knew you could do it! Now finish it."

Craig added the 16x-7 to both sides, and the X equaled 0=0. "I finished!" Craig put the pencil aside.

Tweek looked at the problem and smiled. "Correct! That was the value of X. The other numbers can be solutions."

"I don't know what the fuck you just said, but fuck yes! Up top!" Craig put his hand up for a high five.

"Yea!" Tweek giggled and gave Craig a high five.

PC principal then walked to Craig and Tweek's table.

"Afternoon bros. Tweek! I need to speak with you."

"W-WHAT? AM I IN TROUBLE?" Tweek yelled.

"Not at all. Meet me in my office." PC principal walked away.

"Ooh, Tweek is in trouble.." Craig teased.

"No I'm not!"

"Sure you aren't. By the way, if he asks PC means pussy crusher." Craig ruffled Tweek's hair and walked away.

Tweek smiled. HE RUFFLED MY HAIR! IS THIS REAL LIFE??

\----

Tweek walked to PC principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" PC principal yelled.

Tweek opened the door, and took a seat. "I'm here."

"Ah, Tweek. We need to have a talk bro."

"About what?"

"Craig. I see he has been getting sent here more often."

"Well yea, what does that have to do with me?"

"I understand you two may be in love, but you can't let that be in the way of his education bro."

WHAT? LOVE? Well that kinda is true on my part.. "No! No love!"

"I see. I see. Are you PC then?"

"I'm not a pussy crusher.."

"DID CRAIG TELL YOU THAT YOUNG MAN? THAT IS NOT WHAT IT STANDS FOR!" PC principal yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU DIDNT MEAN TO! Anyways bro, just keep Craig out of trouble. You may leave now."

"Okay.." Tweek got up and closed the door behind him.

Oh great. Now the principal thinks Craig and me have something going on? This is to much pressure already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh PC principal. I'm so bad at math I had trouble writing this!


	4. Day 3

"Day 3! Things are going great! What could go wrong?" Tweek happily said to himself as he was getting ready for school.

Then, Tweek was getting a phone call from Butters. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy! I have some bad news.." Butters said.

"What happened?"

"Please don't freak out.."

"I won't!"

"Craig isn't here today."

Tweek thought for a minute. It's just one day! It's not that big of a deal... Wait a minute. OF COURSE ITS A BIG DEAL! THATS A DAY WASTED FOR FUCKS SAKE!

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Tweek freaked clearly broke the promise and started to freak out.

"I told you not to freak out!"

"When have I ever not freaked out?"

"True.. I'll see you at school buddy!" Butters hanged up the phone.

I spoke to soon saying what could go wrong.  
-

Tweek got to school, and took his books out his locker. When he closed it, Kenny had his arms crossed with a grin on his face.

"Hey Tweek! So where's Craig?"

"Oh! He's not here today.."

"Aw. That sucks because it's a day wasted."

"Yea, I guess.."

"Well, we should be heading to class now alright?"

The bell rang, and Kenny and Tweek walked together to first period. He's right.. What am I going to do? Show up at his house asking why he didn't come to school today? That's just creepy.

Tweek took a seat and looked at the empty chair next to him and sighed.

"Okay class, today we are going to-" Mr. Garrison stopped talking, and looked at the empty seat next to Tweek. "Where the hell is Craig, Tweek?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you guys are homos!" Cartman called out.

"I knew it!" Kenny laughed.

Tweek slammed his head on the desk. This was going to be a long boring day.

\---

Tweek quickly left Ms. Chokesondik's classroom in a hurry. To put his stuff back in his locker. All day people just kept asking him where Craig was.

"TWEEK!" PC Principal yelled walking to Tweek.

"Hey PC Principal." Tweek said frustrated.

"So where's Craig?"

Tweek sighs and gritted his teeth. "I don't know where he is. WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME??"

"Whoah. Chill out bro." PC Principal walked away.

"13 days left!" Kenny coughed walking past Tweek.

DAMMIT! Tweek angrily shut his locker, and walked out the school. Everyone was pissing him off today, honestly.

"I just need some to eat." Tweek said to himself. Tweek was walking past the donut shop, and saw a familiar face through the window.

Tweek looked closely to the window, and there was Craig eating two jelly donuts.

"He didn't come to school today but he's eating donuts?" Tweek walked in the shop, and walked behind Craig to where he was sitting.

"These are so fucking good!" Craig said to himself, eating the donuts with jelly on his face.

"Enjoying your donuts?" Tweek asked.

"Yup, they are so fucking good-" Craig stopped talking as he looked behind him, and saw Tweek.

"OH SHIT TWEEK? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"I came here to get a donut.. Why weren't you in school today?"

"Oh! I was sick." Craig said as he did a fake cough.

"Why the fuck you lying.." Tweek muttered.

"IM NOT!"

"Prove it!"

"Uh... AH CHOO!" Craig did a fake sneeze.

"I'm not falling for that Craig."

"FUCK! Okay, I lied."

"Why?"

"I just didn't feel like going," Craig shrugged. "Why do you even care so much if I'm in school?"

"Because it's boring when your not there.."

"Aw, how cute. I'm blushing." Craig picked up his donut and spread the jelly on his cheeks and Tweek laughed.

"Your stupid!" Tweek joked.

"Aw come on! You blush too!" Craig spread some of the jelly on Tweek's cheeks.

Tweek really did blush at this and laughed. "Craig! Really?" Tweek got a tissue and wiped the jelly of his cheeks.

"Your blush is gone!"

"It will come back.."

Tweek and Craig where laughing so hard people in the shop were looking in their direction, but they didn't care. "Well this has been fun, but I should get going.."

Before Tweek could leave, Craig grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Could you stay here with me? This is so much fun!"

OF FUCKING COURSE ILL STAY HERE WITH YOU! Tweek said to himself.

"S-sure." Tweek smiled. He picked up a donut.

 

"So are you going to wipe that jelly off your face?" Tweek laughed.

"It's to late. It's sticky!" Craig said as he tried to wipe the jelly off his cheeks. Tweek threw Craig a napkin.

"Why thank you." Craig quickly tried to remove the jelly off his cheeks with the tissue, but this was just making it worse. "Um Craig?" Tweek laughed at this so much.

"Is it out yet?"

"Nope."

"FUCK! I'll just go all the way to the bathroom then to wash my face." Craig got up from his chair and walked to the bathroom.

"Don't be to long!" Tweek yelled.

"I won't!" Craig yelled back.

Tweek sighed. This was such a hilarious and awesome day so far. It started out bad, but now it's great! What could go wrong?

Someone tapped Tweek's shoulder. "Hey Tweek!" The voice said.

"Oh hi-KENNY?" Tweek yelled, shocked.

I should really stop saying what could go wrong.

"So how's your day going?"

"Great.."

"That's good. Your doing great!"

"Thanks? So why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing doing for the third day!"

"Oh.."

"Remember Tweek! 13 days left, then it's my time!" Kenny patted Tweek's back and hid his face in his magazine back at his chair.

Oh no! He's right.. Should I kick it up a notch? I don't know what to do! Wait! I know what to do! Tweek got his phone out and immediately texted Butters.

Tweek: BUTTERS!!

Butters: TWEEK!!

Tweek: I need your help..

Butters: With what buddy?

Tweek: What should I do next to make Craig like me? The days are running out!

Butters: Tell him how you feel instead of doing this 15 days thing? :P

Tweek: NO!

Butters: jk! :D how about you just walk home with him?

Tweek: Yay! That's great thank you Butters! :D

Butters: Anytime buddy! :)

Tweek saw Craig coming back, and immediately put his phone away. "That took a long time.." Tweek muttered.

"Oops. It took a long time to get this shit off my face." Craig pointed to his cheeks and sat back down. Tweek nervously kept looking back at Kenny who was watching them, hiding in his magazine.

"Why do you keep looking back?"

"WHAT? Oh no reason.."

"Your nervous more then usual." Craig pointed out.

"No I'm not! pssh!" Tweek looked away.

"Okay, now your acting weirder then usual."

"I'M A NORMAL PERSON!" Tweek yelled. People stared for a second at Tweek like he's nuts.

"Right.. I'm just gonna get another donut.." Craig said awkwardly and backed away quickly.

Kenny was snickering from where he was sitting. "Oh God.." Kenny said to himself. "What's so funny?" Tweek asked.

"Why are you so stressed Tweek? You creeped the poor guy out. And he never really gets scared!" Kenny laughed.

"I didn't mean too!" Tweek sadly said.

"Just calm down! Now that's enough advice for you mister!" Kenny picked up his magazine and left the shop.

Craig came back with the donuts in his bag. "Was that Kenny?" Craig asked.

"Yea.."

"Why was he here?"

"Um.. I don't know.."

"Fair enough. Well that's enough joking around for me tonight, I'm gonna get going."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Just don't spazz out on me again." Craig joked.

Craig and Tweek walked out the shop, and started to walk home.

"Oh!" Craig lightly slapped his forehead. "I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"PC Principal was saying the weirdest things 3 days ago."

"What did he say?"

"Just because I sticked up for you in Ms.Chokesondik's classroom he assumed I'm your boyfriend."

"That's fine by me," Tweek muttered.

"What?"

"NOTHING!"

"Anyways, isn't that weird? Us as a couple? We are such opposites!"

Tweek stopped in front of Craig's house.

"Opposites attract though." Tweek said quietly.

"What was that Tweek?"

"Nothing. I'll see you on Monday I guess.." Tweek smiled and walked away.

"Bye Tweek!" Craig went into his house.

Well that was just awkward. Tweek thought to himself.


	5. Day 4

 

Tweek was in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was Saturday, so that meant 2 days going by without seeing or talking to Craig. Then, Tweek got a text from an unknown number.

_Unknown: Hii_

_Tweek: Who is this?_

_Unknown: your worst nightmare_

_Tweek: Um._

_Unknown: guess who i am_

_Tweek: Stan_

_Unknown: nO_

_Tweek: Kyle?_

_Unknown: nO_

_Tweek: Kenny?_

_Unknown: NO_

_Tweek: Cartman?_

_Unknown: OMG NO_

_Tweek: Clyde?_

_Unknown: FIR FUCKS SAKES_

_Unknown: FOR*_

_Unknown: ITS ME CRAIG FOR FUCKS SAKE_

_Tweek: Oh_

Craig is texting me? What does he even want? At least I have his number now..

_Craig: well that's a conversation killer_

_Tweek: K is actually._

_Craig: whoa no need for the sass_

_Tweek: What sass?_

_Craig: ANYWAYS wyd?_

_Tweek: Just talking to you._

_Craig: nicee. I'm just talking to you too!_

_Tweek: (:_

_Craig: why the smile?_

_Tweek: No reason._

_Craig: IM BOREDD_

_Tweek: Then do something_

_Craig: there's nothing to do_

_Tweek: Wait._

_Tweek: How did you even get my number?_

_Craig: I have my ways._

_Tweek: ......_

_Craig: do u have the homework?_

_Tweek: Yes.._

_Craig: may I PLEASE see it since I didn't come to school on friday_

_Tweek: I guess._

_Tweek: *image attached*_

_Craig: I CANT SEE THE PICTURE_

_CRAIG: Your gonna have to TWEEK the quality_

_Tweek: Bye._

_Craig: WAIT_

_Craig: IM SORRY_

_Craig: IT WAS JUST A JOKEE_

_Tweek was looking at the flooded messages pop up on his phone and couldn't help but giggle. This was hilarious._

_Craig: COME BACK_

_Craig: WHERE DID U GO_

_Craig: COME BACK AND TALK TO ME_

_Tweek: Okay please stop now.._

_Craig: YAY UR BACK_

_Tweek: Are you gonna tell anymore jokes?_

_Craig: not at the moment :)_

_Tweek: Now that I'm looking back at it, it was kinda funny.._

_Craig: SEE? I'm funny_

_Tweek: Yea you are (:_

_Craig: I WANNA PLAY A GAME IM BORED_

_Tweek: What game?_

_Craig: Would you rather_

_Tweek: Sure._

_Craig: would you rather swallow or spit?_

_Tweek: WHAT??_

_Craig: spit or swallow??_

_Tweek: Spit.._

_Tweek: Would you rather change the past or be able to see the future?_

_Craig: of course see the future._

_Craig: would you rather have sex in the morning or the night?_

_Tweek: ......._

_Tweek: WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING SEXUAL QUESTIONS?_

_Craig: cause your so innocent_

_Tweek: Night..._

_Well, maybe I should start asking him these kind of questions to know more about what he likes.._

_Tweek: Would you rather be a bottom or a top?_

_Craig: WOAH top._

_Craig: would you rather have someone watch you have sex or you watch someone have sex?_

_Tweek: someone watching me!_

_Tweek: Would you rather have sex with the lights on or off?_

_Craig: On so I can see_

_Craig: Okay that's enough of those questions for me_

_Tweek: I'm laughing so hard!_

_Craig: same here man. :)_

_Tweek: Well I have to finish my homework, so I'll talk to you later._

_Craig: NOOOOOO_

_Craig: Your the only one that responded to my texts ):_

_Tweek: Don't worry, it won't take long. Talk to you later! :D_

_Craig:_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters. Tell me what you think! :D
> 
> Hope you liked!


	6. Day 5

_Craig: Oh you._

_Tweek: What's wrong?_

_Craig: Nothing._

_Tweek:....._

_Craig:.........._

_Tweek: Did I do something wrong?_

_Craig: Yup._

_Tweek: What did I do?_

_Craig: You never texted me back._

_Tweek: Oh_

_Tweek: I'm sorry! I was doing homework and forgot.._

_Craig: Who does homework on a Saturday?_

_Tweek: Me._

_Craig: Okay. You are forgiven :)_

_Tweek: Yay! So what's up?_

_Craig: Being bored. Do you wanna FaceTime?_

_He wants to FaceTime? I look like shit right now!!_

_Tweek: Sure. Just give me a couple minutes.._

_Craig: Okay_

_Craig: I'll just talk to myself_

_Craig: LALALALAK_

_Craig: LALALALA_

**10 minutes later..**

_Tweek: Okay I'm back! :D_

_Craig Tucker is calling you...._

week pressed the answer button.

"Hi Craig!" Tweek was shakily holding his phone. He was so nervous.

"Hey Tweek." Craig smiled.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's only been 2 days. Why does your camera keep shaking?"

"NO REASON! Just cold."

"I can't really see you."

"Oh.."

"Your gonna have to TWEEK the quality on your phone." Craig said giggling.

_Tweek has ended this call._

_Craig: SORRY_

_Craig: I WAS KIDDING_

_Tweek: How many times are you going to tell that joke?_

_Craig: I won't anymore call back._

"Promise you won't do that joke anymore?" Tweek asked sternly.

"Yes! I promise." Craig said laughing. "Nice room."

"Thanks! You can't really see anything though.."

Craig was squinting trying to look at what was in Tweek's room. "Is that a picture of me?"

"What? No!" Tweek nervously looked back and adjusted his phone.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice said in the background. "Go away! I'm talking to my friend!" Craig said angrily.

"Who is that?"

"Just my sister."

"CRAIG!" A voice called. "WHAT?" Craig yelled back. "COME DOWN HERE!" Craig rolled his eyes. "I'll right back Tweek." Craig got up and walked out his room.

Well this is just awkward.

Then, a little girl sneaked in Craig's room and closed the door behind her. She looked closely at the camera. "Hi there!"

Tweek jumped at the loud voice. Was this Craig's sister? "Hi.."

"I'm Ruby! You probably know my mean brother."

"Nice to meet you!" Tweek giggled.

"Aw, your cute! Is my brother mean to you?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Good! Now that he's gone I'm going to tell you some secrets about him!" Ruby whispered closely to the phone.

Then the door slammed open. "Ruby what are you doing?" Craig asked angry.

"Uh, nothing!" Ruby smiled picking up the phone.

"You have 3 seconds to put the phone down."

"Oh. Your gonna have to catch me first!" Ruby quickly ran past Craig and ran downstairs. All Tweek saw on the screen was just Ruby's legs running.

"OKAY! I GOT AWAY!" Ruby locked the bathroom door and catched her breath. She placed Craig's phone near the sink.

"Is everything okay?"

"Psh.. Everything is fine! Now where was I?"

"Secrets?"

"Oh yea! Did you know that Craig-"

"Ruby, open the door and give Craig his phone back." Craig's mother said softly.

"Aw man! I was getting to the good stuff!" Ruby unlocked the bathroom door and handed Craig his phone back.

"Your no fun.. It was nice meeting you Tweek!" Ruby waved to Tweek, and flipped off Craig.

"Well that was fucking crazy. Sorry about all of that."

Tweek was laughing. "It's okay! Your sister is awesome!"

"What? You can be really weird at times,Tweek."

"Is that a bad thing?"

" _Of course not! I like weird."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody ever had these crazy types of video chats?
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Day 6

"And then he said its okay, he likes weird!"

"Your just telling me this now? When was this?"

"Yesterday!"

Tweek and Butters where in the lunchroom eating breakfast. He told Butters everything that happened with the texting, and that weird FaceTime call yesterday.

"This is great! And perfect timing! There's only 9 days left!" Butters smiled.

"I don't think he really meant it.. Maybe he said that to be nice?"

Butters laughed. "I seriously doubt that." Tweek turned around and saw Kenny coming to the table. "What's up sluts?" Kenny sat next to Butters.

"Kenny? Why are you here?" Butters asked nervously. "You told me to come-" Butters put a hand over Kenny's mouth.

"What's going on?" Tweek looked at the two suspiciously. "Nothing! Can I talk to you for a moment Kenny?" Butters grabbed Kenny by his wrist and ran out the lunchroom.

Well that was weird.. What was going on? Was there somethings Butters wasn't telling me? Why were they so suspicious? Is there something I don't know about? So many questions.

\--

Meanwhile, Craig just got to school, of course almost being late. "Fucking.. Finally.." Craig said to himself as he catched his breath. "There you are!" Clyde walked over to Craig and laughed. "You should really wake up earlier." Clyde said.

"Hell no! I need my sleep! And I want some breakfast." Craig and Clyde walked to the cafeteria. "So how was your weekend?" Clyde asked. "Boring as fuck. The most least boring thing I did was FaceTime Tweek."

"How cute. Is there something your not telling me?" Clyde teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like Tweek? You guys have been hanging out a lot more then usual. It seemed he was always nervous to talk to you."

"No, I don't like Tweek in that way. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me in that way either." Craig said and rolled his eyes. The two went on line to get their breakfast. Craig glanced at Tweek eating alone.

Did I like Tweek? Will I ever see him as more then a friend? Would we even work out if we even got together? He was adorable, I'll admit that.

"Craig! Snap out of it!" Clyde slapped Craig.

"OW! What the fuck Clyde?" Craig put his hand over his red cheek.

"Sorry.." Clyde chuckled.

Craig took one last look at Tweek.  
No. I don't like him in that way, and I won't.

The bell rang, and it was time for hell to begin in Ms.Chokesondik's class. Everyone then went in the classroom and took a seat.

"Sit down everyone, I have some good news!" Ms.Chokesondik said excitedly.

"You finally got some dick?" Craig yelled out. The class chuckled. "No Craig! AND IF YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, ILL CALL YOUR HOUSE!" Ms.Chokesondik yelled. "Anyways, at the end of the year, this shitty school will be letting us go to an amusement park!"

"REALLY?" The class yelled, and everyone was excited. "Yes. But, we have to raise money to go on it."

"OH COME ON!!" The class yelled. There's always a fucking catch if something good happens in this school. "EVERYONE SHUSH! Everyone is going to have groups of five to raise money for it. AND YOU BETTER DO IT, BECAUSE HIGH SCHOOLS NEVER GET TRIPS!"

Tweek raised his hand. "Can we pick who we want to be in a group with?" Ms. Chokesondik laughed. "That's funny Tweek. But it won't be fun if you pick who you want to be with, so I'll be picking."

The class groaned. "SHUSH! WE HAVE A TEST ALSO. GOOD LUCK!" Ms.Chokesondik laughed and handed out the math tests and sat at her desk.

_A fundraiser? I hope I'm in a group with Craig or Butters.. Tweek thought to himself and smiled._


	8. Day 7

"Settle down now everyone, I am going to announce the groups for the fundraiser." Ms. Chokesondik said.

Tweek closed his eyes and crossed his fingers under the table hoping he would get a good group.

"Okay, group one will be Tweek, Butters,"

_YES!! Tweek thought to himself with a smile._

"Clyde,"

_Nice! Tweek nodded his head._

"Craig,"

_YES!!! Tweek's cheeks turned red._

"And Kenny." Tweek's smile faded, and he started to worry. Kenny and Craig on the same team? This was bad. Kenny was the one who even challenged him to this whole 15 days thing, what if he tells Craig? What if-

"TWEEK!" Tweek's thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Chokesondik was shouting at him. "Yes?" Tweek answered. "I WAS SAYING, EVERYONE NEEDS TO SIT WITH THEIR TEAM. NOW GO!"

"I'm Sorry!" Tweek nervously picked up his things and moved to where Craig, Butters, Clyde, and Kenny were sitting. Tweek sat in the empty seat next to Craig.

"What took you so long to come over here?" Craig asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about stuff.." Tweek nervously looked away.

"Thinking about what?" Kenny asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"NOTHING!" Tweek yelled. The class went silent, and Tweek slumped down in his seat out of embarrassment. "I'M HEARING A LOT OF YELLING OVER THERE TWEEK!" Ms.Chokesondik yelled.

"Before Ms. Chokesonshit comes back over here, I think I should be the team leader here." Clyde smirked putting his feet on the desk. Craig laughed. "That's funny Clyde, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Well then what would you suggest Craig?!" Clyde asked, annoyed.

"I think Tweek should be the leader if you ask me." Craig shurgged.

Tweek covered his face to hide his blush. He wants me to be team leader? Out of everyone?

"Clyde looked at Craig and Tweek and grinned. "Oh, now I get why you want him to be team leader." He winked.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Clyde, if I'm thinking what your thinking, that's not the fucking reason why-"

"So have you all picked a team leader for your group?" Ms.Chokesondik asked, interrupting what Craig was going to say.

"Not exactly," Butters responded. Ms. Chokesondik sucked her teeth and pulled up a chair to sit at the group. "You boys can never get anything right. How about we just make a vote between you guys saying who should be leader and why. And don't even think about voting for yourself." Ms.Chokesondik recommend.

"Okay.." All the boys agreed. "Good. Now Butters how about you go first?" Ms.Chokesondik asked.

"Okay.. Well I think Tweek should be the leader since he's such a good friend!" Butters smiled at Tweek with two thumbs up. Tweek returned the smile back.

"Nice. Now Kenny, who do you think should be team leader?" Ms.Chokesondik asked. Kenny out his hands on his chin. "Hm. Craig of course for obvious reasons~" Kenny teased.

Ms.Chokesondik shook her head. "Anyways Craig, who do you want to be team leader?" Ms. Chokesondik asked.

Craig sighed. "Well, I think it should be Tweek. He is the most responsible. He's smart."

_Okay, that's enough Craig._

"He's also really helpful and caring."

_Seriously, why can't I stop talking?_

"He helped me a lot with my work. And he's actually really-"

 _Cute._ Craig didn't say that out loud though, he covered his mouth and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

The whole group was looking at Craig shocked, while Clyde had a grin on his face. "I knew it." Clyde whispered and winked at Craig.

"ILL BE BACK!" Craig quickly walked out the room, and went to the bathroom. "Well that was certainly cute," Ms.Chokesondik happily said. "I didn't know Craig thought those things of you, Tweek."

"Neither did i.." Tweek said with a big smile on his face.

"Well I'm most certainly impressed with that answer, so Tweek your the team leader of the group. So you will be leading your group to raise the most money for our trip! Good luck boys!" Ms.Chokesondik put the chair back and went to help out the other groups.

"Those things Craig said about you were really nice Tweek! It's nice he thinks those things about you when there's 8 days left!" Kenny smiled.

"Kenny!" Tweek covered his face out of embarrassment. Oh no. Clyde was right here! He's Craig's best friend! What if he gets suspicious and tells Craig something??

"8 days left for what?" Clyde asked curiously.

"Nothing! I don't know what he's talking about!" Tweek lied, and started to sweat. "Your nervous more then usual, are you okay?" Clyde asked. "Yes! I'm fine! I just need a moment.." Tweek got up out his chair and rushed to the bathroom.

This was really bad! What else could go wrong on this day-

BAM!

Tweek's thoughts where interrupted, when he crashed into someone, and both fell on the floor. And of course, the person he crashed into was Craig.

"C-Craig! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, it's fine. You okay?"

"Yea! I'm good."

Tweek nervously scratched the back of his head, and didn't know how to stop the silence.

"So, did you mean all the stuff you said in t-there?"

"Yea! My grades would still look shitty as hell if you never even helped me out. Your a good person, Tweek." Craig gave Tweek a smile, and Tweek returned it.

"Thank you Craig! I'm the leader of our team because you said those things."

"Whoa really? Well you should bow down to me then since this guy right here made you leader!" Craig joked while pointing to himself.

"I guess." Tweek giggled.

"Well, I don't get why we are still on the floor." Craig and Tweek got up from the ground. Craig touched his head, and something was missing. "Shit. Where did my hat go?"

"Right here." Tweek laughed. "I'll put it on for you." Tweek stepped up closer to Craig's face, and put the chullo hat on him. He held onto the strings for a few seconds, and Craig stared at him with a sparkle in his eye. Tweek quickly let go of the strings on the hat.

"Well, We should get back to class.. You coming?"

"Yea." Craig said with a worried look.

_I'm screwed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Things are getting good! 
> 
> Do you guys think Clyde will find out about the whole 15 days situation?
> 
> Do you think Craig is starting to like Tweek?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	9. Day 7 (continued)

_I am screwed. No no no. This can't be happening! I can't fall for him like that!_

I mean, we just started being friends seven days ago. Before he always seemed nervous when he was near me and I don't know why.  
Okay, just don't panic Craig. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment? Yeah...

Tweek and Craig walked back to the classroom, while the others were waiting for them.

"So where were you guys? Alone together?" Clyde asked, pointing to the two.

Tweek and Craig looked at each other with a blush on there cheeks. "Nothing happened!"

"That's bullshit.." Clyde whispered to Kenny and Butters while they chuckled. "I HEARD THAT CLYDE!" Craig yelled. "Love you too Craig!" Clyde winked.

"So Tweek! Since your the leader of our team what should we do to raise money for the trip?" Butters asked.

Tweek looked away. "Oh! I haven't really thought about it.." Tweek and Craig sat back down while everyone tried coming up with some ideas.

Kenny smiled. "I personally think we should do a car wash in some sexy outfits!" Everyone stared at Kenny for a good minute, shaking their heads. "You guys are no fun!" Kenny pouted.

"ANYWAYS, I think we should sell pictures of me. I mean cmon, I'm smoking." Clyde can be so stuck up at times. "Clyde, there's no way in fuck we are doing that." Craig said annoyed.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE NOBODY IS GOING TO BUY THAT!"

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS!"

"JEALOUS OF WHAT?"

Craig and Clyde just kept going at it, and this was honestly just a disaster.

"IF WE'RE ARGUING, HOW ABOUT THE CAR WASH IDEA!" Kenny yelled.

Make that a major disaster. While Craig, Clyde and Kenny were arguing, Tweek and Butters just sat there silently not knowing what to do. "Should we stop this?" Tweek asked. "I think it's best if we stay out of it.. Ms.Chokesondik will probably take care of it for us.." That's exactly when Ms.Chokesondik came over to the table since there was a lot of yelling.

"BOYS! SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT IS THE PROBLEM HERE?" She yelled.

"We can't agree on what we want to do!" Clyde whined.

"YOU BOYS ARE SO FUC-," Pretty sure Ms.Chokesondik was going to curse them out, but she caught herself. She cleared her throat. "Tweek is the leader! It's his decision. Now stop arguing! If I come back here one more time there will be consequences!" Ms.Chokesondik then walked away.

Craig placed his hand on Tweek's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tweek. I was being selfish and should have asked you first. Can you forgive me?"

Please don't blush now! Please don't blush now! It was to late. Tweek felt his face heat up, and felt butterflies when Craig touched him. He's still waiting for me to respond. Snap out of it Tweek!

That's when Tweek snapped out of it and smiled. "It's fine Craig. You don't need to apologize."

"HEY! Why don't you ever say sorry to me?" Clyde pouted.

Craig chuckled. "Because your an ass Clyde."

"Whatever Craig! So what should we do Tweek?" Clyde asked.

"Well how about we have a bake sale? We can make sweets since everyone loves sweets!" Tweek smiled.

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. "Sounds good to me. We can just buy the stuff from the grocery store right?" Clyde asked. "Well actually, I think we should make the stuff."

The four looked at Tweek with wide eyes. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Craig said.

"Why not?"

"First I'm not a fucking chef, and two, I can't cook for shit." Craig said sternly.

"Calm down Craig. Don't ague with your man, and I actually agree because I can't cook either!" Clyde joked.

Craig kicked Clyde's foot from under his seat and Clyde silently shouted in pain. "I think the idea is great! Don't you agree Kenny?" Butters placed his hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Sounds good to me!" Kenny agreed. Tweek looked at Craig and Clyde. "Come on guys! Please?" Tweek pouted. "Fine." The two agreed.

The bell rang, and it was finally the end of the day. "Everyone tell me what your team is going to do on the way out!" Ms.Chokesondik said. Everyone got up from the table, and went to Ms.Chokesondik. "We are going to be doing a bake sale!" Tweek said. "Really? Good choice boys. Good luck!"

Everyone went their separate ways, and that left Tweek and Craig. It was awkward silence, so Craig tried to make a conversation. "So, are you excited about the bake sale?"

"Yea! I can't wait to see what you guys make!"

"Don't be mad if shit burns though."

"Come on, you can do it! And if you need help you can always give me a call." Tweek gave Craig a smile, and Craig returned it.

"I will."

"Oh crap! I should be getting home soon. Bye Craig!" Craig stayed in the exact spot until Tweek wasn't seen anymore. Ugh, seriously how is he doing this to me? I hardly ever apologize to people but yet I apologized to him so easily today.

"Yo Craig!"

"Oh, hey Clyde."

"So where did Tweek go? Don't tell me you scared him off.."

Craig flipped Clyde off. "Nope. He said he had to go in a hurry."

"Ah. By the way, do you know this thing about days Tweek is doing?"

"No, why?"

"Kenny was saying something about 8 days left while you were in the bathroom."

"Well that's weird. I wonder what he's doing."

"Same here! Maybe we should ask him tomorrow?"

"Yea, sounds like a plan. And stop saying things about me liking Tweek when I don't!"

_"Oh Craig, I'm only doing what the readers want." Clyde winked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Clyde always breaking the fourth wall in my stories XD
> 
> How do you guys think Tweek will react when Clyde and Craig ask about the days?
> 
> Do you think Craig Is falling for Tweek?
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for all your support :)


	10. Day 8

''Okay everyone, today's the day to start our fundraiser!" Ms.Chokesondik said and the class was cheering. "Also for the trip, we are going to...."

"SIX FLAGS!!"

"FUCK YESS!!!" Everyone yelled excitedly. "I know! So whichever team raises the most, your team will go to six flags with me! Good luck everyone!!"

The bell rang, and shit was about to get real. Who wouldn't want a trip to six flags?

"Come on guys!" Tweek said to his group excitedly, and ran out the room. "He is way to excited.." Clyde whispered to Craig while he nodded.

The five walked outside when everyone's table was set up for the sale. "Okay guys, what did you make?" Tweek asked.

Craig, Clyde, Kenny and Butters looked at each other nervously, and held out the stuff they got. Tweek walked up to Craig first, and was pretty confident.

"So Craig, did you make the cookies?"

"Sort of." Craig said looking away.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!"

"If you insist," Craig opened the box, and their were 10 cookies burnt. Really bad. Tweek's smile turned into a frown, and looked at the cookies in horror.

"What happened?"

"I told you, don't get mad if shit burns."

"Well yea but.." Tweek cut himself off and went to Clyde next. "Clyde, please tell me you have something.."

"Of course I do Tweek!" Clyde opened his box with a grin on his face, and there were tacos, and autographed head shots.

Tweek giggled. "Wow Clyde. Thank you for bringing this!" Craig felt anger build up inside him. 'How the hell did he even like what Clyde got?' Craig thought to himself.

Tweek checked what Butters brought, and it was cupcakes. And Kenny, well he just got condoms.  
"Okay guys.. So where should we sell the stuff?" Tweek asked. "Clearly in front of a supermarket. People are always coming in and out of there!" Craig said.

"That's what he said.." Kenny winked.

"Oh shush Kenny!" Craig said with a small blush.

"Supermarket it is!" The boys walked to the front of the supermarket, and set all the stuff on the table neatly. What could go wrong? Everything will go great!

Their were teenagers walking twords the supermarket. Perfect first customers! "Guys! How do we get their attention??" Tweek asked. Clyde chuckled. "Obviously when they see these head shots, they will be right here."

Craig sighed. "No they won't, Clyde."

"Yes they will Craig! Your just jealous!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fellas! Stop fighting! This won't help at all.." Butters said. "Fine.." Clyde and Craig muttered. "Anyways, I got this."

"YOO-HOO!! OVER HERE LADIES!" Clyde yelled. The two teenagers looked at eachother, and came to the boys. "Yes?" One of the girls asked.

"Ahem. Would you two ladies like to buy some tacos, and a head shot of me?" Craig face palmed. This wasn't going to work at all. The two teens giggled. "Sure! Only because your cute."

"Why thank you." The teens handed Clyde the money, and was on their way. "Wait! You forgot your condom!" Kenny got up and started to catch up with the teens. Everyone had their mouths wide open in shock. "Good job Clyde!" Tweek smiled. "See Craig? Even Tweek agrees it was a success."

"I guess.. How much did you charge them?" Craig asked. "Hm. 10 dollars."

"WHAT??" Craig and Tweek yelled.

"What? Those headshots are very rare!"

\-------

The day went on, and so far the boys have raised 70 dollars from Clyde's tacos and headshots. The others, did well also. Except Craig, who just burned his cookies.

"What a bitch!" Craig said.

"Who are you talking to Craig?"

"Oh nobody."

"Ah. Well it seems my tacos selled the most! I told you so Craig!" Craig just shurgged and flipped Clyde off. "Everyone did good today! I think we should call it a day." Tweek picked up the box full of money. "I should start going. Bye guys!" Tweek started to slowly walk in the other direction.

"Hey, Clyde?"

"Yea Craig?"

"Weren't we supposed to ask Tweek something today?" Craig asked. "Hmm. Oh yea! We were supposed to ask him about some 15 days thing he's doing."

"Oh yea!" Craig snapped. "Don't just stand there! Catch up with your boyfriend!" Clyde laughed.  
"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND CLYDE!!" Craig yelled while running.

Quickly running, Craig saw Tweek still walking, almost to his house. Craig grinned. This is the perfect time to scare him. Craig stopped running, and tip toed behind Tweek, and tapped his shoulder. "BOO!"

"AHH OH SHIT!" Tweek acted quickly and hit Craig across the face with the box, and Craig fell to the floor. "OW! THE FUCK, TWEEK?"

"I'm sorry! I thought I was getting robbed.." Tweek held his hand out to Craig, and he gladly took it and helped Craig up. "Well damn Tweek. Now I know never to mess with you.." Craig wiped the blood forming on his lip.

"Sorry again.. But why did you do that?" Tweek put his hand in his pockets.

"Well I wanted to ask you something. What are you doing for 15 days?"

That question shot Tweek like a bullet. Oh shit. No no no no no. Who told him? How does he know? How do I even respond to that? I'm such a bad liar!!

"U-um..I.. It's..."

"You okay?"

"Just fine! I Can't tell you.."

"Why?"

"I just can't! I'll see you tomorrow though. Okay?" Tweek ran the rest of the way home quickly before Craig can ask anything else.

I wonder why he couldn't answer the question.. Craig thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clyde, you had one job.
> 
> I'm so happy everyone is liking the story! Thank you so much for the nice comments and the kudos! <3
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Day 9

"DAY 9! GIVE IT UP FOR DAY 9!"

"Butters is that really necessary-"

"DAY 9! GIVE IT UP FOR DAY 9!" Butters laughed, banging a wooden spoon with a pot. It was the second day of the fundraiser. I think we're doing well! Mostly with Clyde's tacos and headshots.. Our group was going to meet in the Home Ec room because that's were we put out stuff For the fundraiser.

That's when Kenny came running up to us. "Ooh, I head Butters banging so I had to come. What's going on?"

"Kenny.." Butters blushed and put the pot down.

"He's just congratulating me on the 9th day."

"I wanna join too!" Kenny picked up a pot and pan. "6 DAYS LEFT! 6 DAYS LEFT!" Kenny loudly sang running in a circle. Tweek looked at Kenny wide eyed and gulped. Has it really already come down to 6 days left? Does Craig even like me? He probably doesn't at all.. WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE!

"Kenny! That's going to put more pressure on him!" Butters gently took the pot and spoon out of Kenny's hand. "Sorry Tweek. Just want to remind you!" Kenny nervously scratched the back of his head. "It's fine Kenny!" But on the inside I was freaking out. "WHATS UP BITCHES?" Clyde and Craig walked in, and Clyde had a huge box while Craig was empty handed.  
"Hi guys! What do you have there Clyde?" Butters asked.

"Just the ticket to raising the most money." Clyde said with a grin.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Your so fucking cocky.."

"And your mean!" Clyde pouted.  
I laughed. I loved their friendship. "So what do you have Clyde?" I was curious about what was in the box. "Look for yourself!" Clyde opened the box, and there was even more tacos and headshots. I tried not to laugh, but the pictures were really funny. "Good job Clyde!" I said in between laughs. "Why thank you Tweek," he bowed and set the box down on the table.

I turned my attention to Craig. "So Craig, what did you bring?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"I told you Tweek. I can't cook for shit." He then walked away.  
I sighed out of annoyance. He could at least try to help us win this trip.

"So is it okay if someone gets a free condom with what they buy?"

"Kenny!"

"What? We have to stay protected!"

I laughed. Butters and Kenny are the perfect pair.

\-----  
~LAST PERIOD~

"And then, that little bastard just decided to walk away!" Ms. Chokesondik ranted.

"We were just about to handle business and then he just ran off after he saw what was under!" She continued.

"What the hell does this have to do with what we are learning?" Craig whispered to me. "Beats me.." I whispered back.

"SHUT UP CRAIG AND TWEEK! WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THEN WHAT IM SAYING?"

"Let me think... How about getting the fuck out of here already?"

"THATS DETENTION AFTER-SCHOOL CRAIG!"

"Oh well." Craig shurgged

"But Craig! We need you for the fundraiser.." I stared at him and I guess he didn't hear me. This was going to be bad. Finally the bell rang, and we all got our stuff out the home Ec room. "Don't worry Tweek! Craig's just not here and it might be a waste of a day, but it's okay!" Kenny patted my back, and left the room.

We went in front of the supermarket and set up our things. Since people walk in and out of supermarkets, it's the best place to go! "So I think my headshots should be in the center of the table, because it's clear I sell the best." Clyde said. I just agreed with him, because it was true he did sell the best.

"This is so exciting! Second day of selling!" Butters said.

A little boy and his mother walked up to our table, and the little boy searched for what he wanted. Then his mother spoke. "Hello boys! Are you having a fundraiser?"

"Yea! We are raising for a trip." I said to the mother. The little boy picked up a headshot. "Mommy? Who is this weird looking boy?" We looked at eachother wide eyed, and then I looked at Clyde. His hand was over his chest over reacting.

"That's not nice, Timmy! Excuse my son. To make it up I would like one of those headshots, and a cupcake." She said sweating. "Oh okay.."

I picked up a napkin and handed her a cupcake and a headshot. "Wait Tweek! Don't be rude!" Kenny put the condom on the napkin with the cupcake. The woman looked at it strangely but went along with it.

"Thank you boys!" She gave her son the cupcake and she was on her way.

"HE THINKS IM WEIRD LOOKING?"

"Clyde your not-" he interrupted me.

"NO TWEEK! APPARENTLY I JUST LOOK WEIRD! TIMMY SAID SO!"

"You don't know Timmy though.." Butters said quietly.

"WELL TIMMY IS JUST MEAN! I KNOW I LOOK GOOD!"

"Clyde it's okay. You aren't weird looking at all!"

"Thank you Tweek. Now let's continue on!"  
\---

We continued on with the bake sale for the next couple hours, and it was really fun hanging out with Kenny and Butters and Clyde.

"That was great! Let's see how much we made!" Butters went to the box and started counting the money.

"Everything is almost gone! Good job guys!"

"I'm done counting! Today we made $103 dollars and 50 cents!" Butters smiled.

"WOOHOO!!" We all yelled and gave eachother high fives. This was great! Then everyone started to say goodbye, and we went our separate ways. I was the only one left, and decided to clean up everything.

"Need some help?"

Of course I knew that voice. "I guess Craig."

He came over and threw the left away crumbs on the table, and a ripped up picture of Clyde's headshot. Don't ask.

"So how did it go today?" Craig asked.

"It was great! Some boy named Timmy was kind of rude though."

"Let me guess. He called Clyde weird."

"Wow. Are you a psychic and never told me?" I joked.

"Na. I just know a little kid is bound to call him that if they see his headshots."

When I threw more stuff away and turned around, Craig had a cupcake in his hands. "Excuse me, but i'd like to make this purchase,"

I laughed at him so hard. This was hilarious."Sure I guess, customer!" He handed me a dollar and I put it in the box.

_Craig put his hands his pocket. "Want to walk home together?"_

_"S-sure!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more days left! Do you think Craig has feelings for Tweek yet?


	12. Day 10

"So what happened yesterday?" Butters asked excitedly. We were walking to school, and I told him me and Craig walked home together after the sale.

"Nothing really. We just talked.."

"Nothing exciting??"

"Nope."

Butters sighed. "Tweek, there are 5 days left,"

"I know I know! I don't think I can do this.."

"Don't talk like that Tweek! You just have to be more confident in yourself!"

We were now in the school, and I saw Craig at the locker. Of course like always he looked great today. Butters noticed my staring and laughed.

"Why not try to spend some alone time with him Tweek?"

"I'm to nervous.. And Kenny might get in the way."

"Psh! Don't worry about that. I can just tell him to stop!"

"How do you know he will listen to you?"

"Um.. I just know. See you later Tweek!" He said nervously and ran off. I wonder what that was about. Is he keeping something from me? I brushed it off and went up to Craig.

"Hey Craig."

"What's up Tweek?"

"Nothing much,"

"Cool."

_Come on Tweek.. Try to start a conversation! I don't know what to talk about though! Should I talk about his shoes? No that's stupid! Maybe I can tell him he looks nice today. No, that's awkward! THIS IS TO MUCH PRESSURE! I DONT KNOW WHAT-_

"TWEEK!" My thoughts were interrupted, and Craig was waving a hand in my face. I already made myself look stupid in front of him for the thousandth time.

"Oh sorry!"

"What the hell is wrong with you today Tweek?"

"Nothing! How are you?"

"Your acting like how you used to act."

"Huh?"

"Before we started talking more, you stuttered a lot and were nervous as hell."

Oh no he's onto me!

"What? That's crazy." I faked a laugh, and I started to sweat.

"Tweek." His tone was serious.

"Yea?"

"Do you l-"

Before I could hear what he was gonna ask, the bell rang. I was literally saved by the bell. I quickly walked ahead of him and sat down.

'Was he gonna ask what I think he was gonna ask?'

Everyone came into the classroom, and Butters sat down next to me.

"So how did it go?" He whispered.

"Bad! I think he's starting to get suspicious.." I whispered back.

"You can't be so nervous Tweek. You did so great yesterday!"

"That's because I wasn't under so much pressure!"

The classroom door shut, and Ms.Chokesondik walked in. "Alright everyone take out the homework from last night," she said. Me and Butters took our homework out.

"Since some of you like to LIE about doing it, I'll be walking around to check." She got her pen out, and started going around the room checking homework. Then, she got to Craig.

"Craig, did you do the homework?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Maybe it's because homework is stupid and I choose not to do it," he yawned.

"That's it Craig! Let's see how you act when you have detention today smartass!" She yelled.

Oh no. I wanted to hang out with Craig today but he has detention.. What do I do? Without thinking, I did the most dumbest thing ever.

"How about you leave him alone Ms. Chokesondik?"

'oohs' were heard around the classroom.

"Oh really Tweek? You decide to stick up for this smartass? ILL SEE YOU IN DETENTION AS WELL!"

"Tweek finally grew some balls," Cartman whispered.

I hid into my sweater. Nice going, Tweek.

\--  
It was the end of the day, and as soon as I out my stuff in my locker I had to go straight to detention.

"Well hello Tweekers." I turned around and Kenny was leaning against the lockers.

"Oh hey Kenny."

"So I see you stood up for Craig today. Good job!" He patted me on the back.

"Thanks.."

"Just remember! 5 more days and I'll be asking Tucker out!" He laughed and walked away. This made me even more nervous. Why is time going by so fast? Why couldn't it be 20 days instead of 15?

I was walking to the detention room, and I ran into Clyde. "Nice going Tweek! Sticking up for your man."

I blushed. "He's not my man.." Yet.

"Just teasing you! Good luck in detention. I hear Ms.Chokesondik forces everyone to massage her toes."

"Gross!" I gagged.

He laughed and walked away. I sighed and walked into the detention room, and Craig was sitting in the back with his head down. I sat down next to him.

"Alright you know the rules. No talking!" Ms.Chokesondik said.

"Is it true we have to massage your feet?" I asked concerned.  
I heard a muffled laugh from Craig and that made me smile.

"NO! That's a good idea though," She said and went on her phone.

Craig tapped my shoulder, and handed me a note.

_'I'm bored'_

I chuckled and responded. _'You poor thing!'_

_'Not funny'_

_'It's very funny actually'_

_'Don't make me start with the tweak joke again'_

_'Please don't.'_

_'Looks like I gotta Tweek my handwriting'_

When he saw my reaction, he started laughing loudly and slamming his hand on the table.

"CRAIG! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"The awesome joke I just made!" He said in between laughs.

"Enlighten me."

"Okay okay. So one time when I was texting Tweek, I sent him a picture. Then I told him he should TWEEK the quality!" He said laughing again.

Me and Ms.Chikesondik looked at eachother and sighed.

"That was the worst joke ever Craig." She said.

"Your just mad I came up with it first!"

\---1 hour later---  
"Your dismissed boys," Ms.Chokesondik said.

"Have a good night!" I waved and Craig flipped her off while she wasn't looking, and we walked out the school on our way home.

"So what did you think of your first detention?" He asked.

"It was fun! You were there so-" Crap. I didn't mean to say that out loud. What if he thinks I'm weird?

"Really? Thanks, Tweek."

"No Problem.."

We stopped in front of my house. "Well bye Craig," I started walking towards my door, but Craig grabbed my arm.

"Wait. I almost forgot," he continued. "I never got to thank you for standing up for me earlier. Thank you, Tweek."

That's when he awkwardly put his arms around me and gave me hug.

My eyes widened when I realized Craig Tucker was actually HUGGING me. I blushed and returned the hug.

_"A-anytime Craig."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I loved writing this chapter! :D
> 
> 5 days left so things are gonna start to get serious...
> 
> What did you guys think Craig was going to ask Tweek?
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Day 11

"Day 11. 4 more days. Cmon Tweek, you can do this!" Tweek was giving himself a pep talk, in his bathroom. The days were almost over, and he doubts Craig has even returned feelings.

Today there was no school, so that means everyone had the day to raise money for the trip, since the results would be delivered sometime this week. The others said they would meet where they always do, in front of the supermarket. Tweek got his container of sweets, and left his house.

"Hopefully things go good today," Tweek muttered to himself. While walking, he saw Clyde on the other side of the street. Should I tell Clyde about the 15 days? He does seem like he could help me...

"CLYDE!" Tweek called, motioning for him to come here. Clyde put his hand over his heart looking like he got the shit scared out of him, but crossed the street to meet up with Tweek.

"Tweek, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, Clyde."

"It's fine. So what did you get today?"

"Just the usual stuff. How about you?"

Clyde went into his bag, and pulled out a headshot. "Just the money maker!"

I laughed at that, and still wondered if I should tell him. He is good at getting girls, how hard can it be if he helps me with Craig? What's the worst that can actually happen?

I stopped walking, And spoke up. "Hey Clyde?"

He turned around, and stopped walking as well. "Yes Tweek?"

I stepped up closer to him. "There's something I need to tell you, b-but you can't tell anybody!"

Clyde chuckled, and grabbed my hands. "Tweek, if this is a love confession I'm gonna have to reject you." He said cockily.

WHAT THE HELL?

A blush danced on my cheeks at the contact. "Clyde."

"Shh. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I don't swing that way,"

"C-Clyde.."

"Plus, the fans would be upset if we ended up-"

C-CLYDE!!" I yelled, finally getting him to actually listen to me. He shut up, and let go of my hands.

"Was this not a confession?"

"No, Clyde. This is about Craig."

"Oh! Well, what about Craig?"

I hesitated, but decided to just tell him everything quickly. "SoIhaveahugecrushoncraigandkennylikeshimtooithinksohegaveme15daystogetcraigtolikemeandififailhesgoingtoaskhimout!!" I said one breath.

"Woah woah! I KNEW YOU LIKED CRAIG! And Kenny likes him too? 15 days? Why would you agree to something like that?"

"I panicked! And I don't want Craig dating anybody else.."

Clyde put a hand on my shoulder. "And you decided to come to me, because I'm the love master right?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Well yea."

"I'm honored Tweek!! Don't worry, I can get anything out of Craig, and we can do this together!"

"Thank you Clyde!" I smiled.

He nodded, and we started to walk again. "Oh, and Tweek?"

"Yea?"

"Let's act like that confession think earlier never happened."

I laughed, and nodded. "Okay."

\-----  
Me and Clyde got to the supermarket, and met up with the guys. "What's up losers?" Clyde said, putting his box down and setting up. Everyone one else said hi, and Craig simply flipped him off.

I sat down next to Butters. "Hey Butters!"

"Tweek! How are you? I see you came with Clyde."

"I decided to tell him about the 15 days,"I whispered. "WHAT?" He yelled, and quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"I didn't know you could scream that loud Butters!" Kenny said, wiggling his eyebrows.

We just ignored him and continued our conversation. "Why did you tell him?"

"He is close to Craig, Butters! Maybe this can actually help!"

"True.." He nodded and gave me a smile.

After a while of setting up, it was time to get the ball rolling. Hopefully Timmy doesn't come back again. We wouldn't want Clyde having another meltdown about a kid saying he looks weird.

Customers started lining up and of course all they wanted was Clyde's tacos and head shots. They were such a hit.. While the selling was going on, I decided to make a conversation with Craig, and patted his shoulder.

"What Tweek?"

Crap! He seems in a bad mood.. "A-are you okay? I didn't mean to put you in a bad mood,"

"You didn't do anything, your fine."

"Okay. So did you bring anything today, Craig?"

He sighed. "No Tweek."

"Why?"

"I've taken of you like 10 times, I can't cook for shit."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try," I looked down, and thought of something. It's worth the risk though.

I started to get nervous, but just asked. "How about I go to your house and t-teach you t-tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"It's a date." My eyes widened, and I just realized what the hell I just said. "IM JUST KIDDING!?"

Craig chuckled. "Sometimes feeling pretty confident,"

_WHY DID I SAY THAT??_

\----

It was the end of the day, and today we made $86 dollars. "Good job everyone!" I said proud. I out the money in the box, and everyone gave each other high fives.

"We are so getting that trip to six flags!!" Butters cheered.

Clyde walked up to me and gave me a thumbs up. "I heard what you told Craig. Good job Tweek! But as Always," he went to the table and got a condom, and handed it to me. "Use protection." He whispered.

_"N-NOTHING LIKE THAT IS GOING TO H-HAPPEN!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tweek and Clyde part was my favorite part of this chapter tbh


End file.
